


Everybody here keeps staring

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping people off Jensen was hard. Keeping people off Jensen when he looked like sin personified? Jared was in for a rough night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody here keeps staring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfrider89 (rustypeopleskillz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/gifts).



> My prompt for this was " _I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing, off of assholes coming on to her_ ," and the title comes from the same song; **[Next Contestant](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVyLXSE9I-M)** by _**Nickelback**_

  
_**~Jared~** _   


Jared looked around the room; the number of people he didn't know seemed to be growing exponentially and he was seriously considering forbidding his housemates from ever hosting another party.

"Lighten the fuck up, Sasquatch."

Chad held a beer out to him and Jared accepted it, rolling his eyes.

"Do you even know all these people?" he asked, taking a swig of Corona.

"No." Chad shrugged. "Maybe they're Mike’s friends. Or Misha’s? Or...you know, they just showed up. Anyway, are you gonna be your usual creepy self?"

Jared didn't bother to respond to that; instead, he looked towards the door, searching for familiar bright green eyes.

"I'm just saying," Chad went on, ignoring Jared's silence. "You might want to try actually _talking_ to him instead of just scaring off anyone who looks at him twice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jared muttered.

In reality, he had a very clear idea of what his best friend was talking about; after all, he had spent the last three parties cockblocking Jensen and he knew it. Something about the guy just made his blood boil with the need to protect, to possess.

"Whatever," Chad dismissed. "But if you want to keep people off him tonight, you might need some kinda weapon."

Jared was just about to ask with his friend meant when the words died on his tongue as the man in question stepped through the door, flanked by two girls who seemed to follow him everywhere. Jared's mouth dropped open; where Jensen had previously been clad in fitted, almost preppy clothes, every trace of the boy next door was gone.

"Fuck," Jared groaned. He would need an _arsenal_ if he wanted to keep anyone off Jensen tonight. His mouth went dry at the tight v-neck clinging to Jensen's body like a second skin, cutting off where low-slung jeans were barely suspended on his slender hips. If they even could be called jeans; there seemed to be more holes than actual fabric, and Jared couldn't take his eyes off the pale skin.

Jensen moved in to the room, a sway to his hips that had never been there before, and Jared bit down on his lower lip to quiet a moan. His gaze rose to the man's face to find his green eyes outlined with Kohl, looking bigger and more stunning than he had ever seen them before.

"You're screwed."

"Thank you, I hadn't realized that," Jared answered darkly. "He doesn't even know I exist, but...dammit..."

The last word was a gut reaction to Jensen’s dancing, his slender body moving to the beat of the music in a way that was purely sexual; Jared noted both girls and guy eyeing the man’s movements. Jared felt Chad's eyes on him, but the words that followed weren't what he had been expecting.

"You're lucky you're hot, Jay," Chad said as he walked away. "Because you got shit for brains."

Jared stared after his friend’s retreating back before he turned around to watch the man moving as if the dance floor was his own personal stage and he was putting on the show of a lifetime. The strip of bare skin between Jensen’s t-shirt and jeans glistened with sweat as he caught one of the girls and fitted his body against her back, their hips moving in perfect rhythm, and Jared...well. Jared fought to keep from walking over and ripping the girl off his boy.

 

  
_**~Jensen~** _   


Alona moved against Jensen, her slender hips swaying under his fingers, and he wondered how he had let Alona and Katie talk him into dressing and acting the way he was; despite the joint the three had shared on the way over, he felt awkward dancing, sensing people's eyes on him. Katie pressed up against his back, her lips brushing against his ear.

"He's watching," she whispered.

Jensen jumped at the words and if not for the girls holding him in place, he would have turned around to seek out the man his friend was talking about.

"You always say that," Jensen muttered, pretending there wasn't a room full of people watching his every move as his body swayed with the music. "I've never seen him even look at me; I swear, he doesn't know I exist."

" _I_ know you exist."

The words were coming from immediately behind him and for a moment, Jensen allowed hope to well up inside of him, but when he turned around, he found a grey-eyed blond man pushing the girls aside to snake his strong arms around Jensen's waist.

"The way you move,” the man went on. “You’re begging for it, aren't you?"

Jensen flashed the girls a panicked look, but neither of them were looking at him, both frozen in shock and staring at something over Jensen's shoulder. He wanted to turn around and look, but the man holding him slid one hand down to cup Jensen's ass, pulling him in even closer, and Jensen was too stunned to do or say anything.

" _I_ would suggest you get your hands off him."

The new voice was hard and Jensen struggled to turn around, but the stranger still held him tight and all he could see was the girls.

"Fuck off,” the man growled. “Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy telling you to get your hands off my boyfriend."

Jensen was free in an instant and the blond guy backed away, both hands up in the air and his eyes locked on whoever was behind Jensen.

"Okay... I didn't know, and...yeah... Bye."

Jensen spun around to cuss out whoever it was who had just tried to lay claim to him, but he fell silent when he saw the broad-chested, hazel-eyed man looking him up and down; Jensen blushed under the scrutiny and felt more exposed than he had since the girls had forced him into his barely-there outfit.

"Jared," he squeaked.

Slanted eyes snapped up to meet his and Jensen was stunned by the possessive look there, something seeming to go beyond physical want or need.

"You know who I am?" Jared asked, sounding surprised.

"Um..." Jensen took a step backwards, crashing into the girls.

"Oh no you don't," Katie said, holding him in place. "I did not go through the whole ordeal of getting you into this outfit just for you to chicken out now."

"Indeed." Alona grinned. "You've been pining after this guy for months, I think it's time you _tell_ him!"

Jensen clenched his eyes shut, trying to will his blush away and hoping that when he opened his eyes, his two best friends wouldn't have made a fool of him in front of his crush. When he did, though, Jared was still watching him, his own eyes dark.

"Jensen?" the taller man asked.

"See?” Katie said with a smirk. “Told you he's been watching you." She dragged Alona off and left the two men to stare at each other.

Jared took a step closer, towering over Jensen, and reached out to place one big hand on Jensen's hip, sending a shiver through him as his fingers brushed bare skin.

"They're right," Jared said. "Of course I've been watching you... Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep people off you?"

"What?" Jensen asked, his head spinning when Jared’s fingers slid under his waistband.

"Shit," Jared muttered, looking down at his hand. "You weren’t supposed to know that."

 

  
_**~Jared~** _   


Jared knew he should stop touching Jensen, but the man's skin felt good under his fingers, warm and smooth, and he couldn’t look away from the contrast of his tan flesh on the other man’s pale freckles.

"That's...a little creepy," Jensen said as the bottom dropped out of Jared’s belly. "Uh...but, I mean, I dressed like this so you’d pay attention to me..."

It took a moment for the words to penetrate his mind, but suddenly he was pressing Jensen up against a wall, devouring the smaller man's mouth and trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking marks into the soft skin.

"Fuck," Jensen moaned. "I thought you...didn't know I existed."

“Oh, I knew it all right,” Jared growled. He didn't stop his ministrations, though, and the other man didn't seem to mind, hooking his leg around Jared’s and drawing him closer.

"Well, it’s about time," Chad called out from the crowd. "But get a room, guys! Maybe _your_ room, Jay, considering the door is _right there_."

Jared's hands were under Jensen's v-neck by the time they stumbled into his room and he kicked the door shut behind them, glad that people were actually obeying the rules and staying out of the bedrooms.

"Fucking tease," Jared groaned when they fell down on the bed, Jensen draped over him. "These clothes, you're _sinful_... So damn hot..."

Jensen didn't answer, making a low keening sound when Jared rolled their hips together.

"This really wasn't what I had planned," Jared admitted, flipping Jensen onto his back. "But you... Just look at you."

He pushed at Jensen's legs and the man willingly dropped his thighs apart, creating a perfect space for Jared to fit himself into. Wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist, Jensen rubbed their cocks together perfectly, making them moan into each other's mouths when Jared leaned in for another kiss, licking whimpers from Jensen's lips. Jensen's hands dug into Jared’s shoulders as he arched up, pressing their bodies closer together; Jared slid his hands up into the other man's hair, tilting his head back and returning to sucking and biting the tender skin.

Jared kept grinding their bodies together until Jensen was a quivering mess under him, one hand clenched in Jared's hair and the other gripping his shoulder hard enough to bruise, fueling the arousal burning hot in his veins. Suddenly Jensen’s whole body went taut before the man came with a shuddering cry; the exquisite pleasure on his face tipped Jared over the edge as well and he groaned his pleasure into Jensen's skin.

"So..." Jensen mumbled when Jared rolled over and collapsed beside him. "That just happened..."

"Yeah, it really did." Jared chuckled.

He shifted to his side to look at Jensen, at his flushed skin and the blissed out smile on his face; the man’s debauched appearance made Jared’s cock twitch again.

"Will..." Jensen managed before he bit down on his lower lip, hesitating. "Will it happen again?"

"You honestly think I’d let you go now that I’ve got you?" Jared asked, pulling Jensen close. "I've been watching you for months...seeing you at the parties..."

"Watched me for months?" Jensen smiled slyly. "In a non-creepy way?"

"Obviously." Jared grinned and pulled Jensen in for a kiss, not making any plans to leave the room for the rest of the night.

  
~*~

  



End file.
